


kolejny

by AmaWatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, angst (chyba), derek derek ty chuju, dlaczego ja krzywdzę swoje dzieci, ja naprawde nie umiem w tagi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Gdy przy jego głowie rozbija się kolejna szklanka, on wie, że nigdy mu już nie zaufa.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	kolejny

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie miał być początkowo pisane w trzeciej osobie, więc mogą znaleźć się takie smaczki jak: spojrzał, zamiast spojrzałem etc.  
> Autorka ryczała podczas pisania, bo Isaac to jej słoneczko.  
> Każdy chyba pamięta tę scenę, w której Derek rzuca szklanką w Isaaca i każe mu wypierdalać z loftu. Zabolała mnie ona, ale jeszcze bardziej zabolał mnie fakt, że nikt nie wykorzystał potencjału tej sceny na jakiegoś angsta.

Rzucił we mnie szklanką, mimo obietnic, że mnie nie skrzywdzi.

Erica, wiedząc o mojej sytuacji, odsłoniła kły i warknęła ostrzegawczo. Boyd jedynie spiął łopatki, szykując się do połowicznej przemiany.

Zaskoczony uniosłem głowę, wbijając w niego tępe spojrzenie i uniosłem uspokajająco dłoń; nie potrzebowałem rozlewu krwi.

\- Wynocha. - powtórzył Derek, ukazując czerwone oczy – Idźcie i nie wracajcie. -

\- Jak śmiałeś – chciałem powiedzieć – jak śmiałeś przypomnieć mi ojca, sprawić, że poczułem się słabym, zastraszonym dzieckiem, który zginął z ugryzieniem? Ufałem ci, a ty zakpiłeś sobie ze mnie w najgorszy sposób. -

Nie powiedziałem tego, bo Derek miał rację; byłem słaby, nawet bardzo, skoro tylko huk szkła przy mojej głowie powodował przerażenie i łzy.

Przygryzłem jedynie wargę i wciąż przetwarzając fakty, wziąłem plecak z moimi rzeczami. Kiwnąłem Erice i Boydowi na pożegnanie i wyszedłem z loftu. Jak w transie, podążyłem do domu Scotta – najbliższej mi po Dereku osoby. Nie pukając, wszedłem do budynku i trzasnąłem drzwiami. Stanąłem u progu salonu i drżącym głosem wykrztusiłem:  
\- Scott? -

Młody McCall w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy mnie i zamknął w niedźwiedzim uścisku.  
\- Ćśś… Nie płacz, Isaac. Już dobrze. - powiedział, gładząc mnie po plecach – Już dobrze. -

Melissa podeszła i ze zmartwioną miną położyła dłoń na moim barku, podczas gdy ja spazmatycznie łykałem swoje łzy.

Gdy już się jako tako ogarnąłem, wytarłem nos i spojrzałem na nich z wdzięcznością, jednak nie potrafiłem zapomnieć mojego ojca, rzucającego we mnie różnymi przedmiotami. Takie wizje miewałem często, jednak po raz pierwszy gościł w nich przyglądający się temu wszystkiemu Derek. Nienawidziłem ich. Mojego ojca za bycie takim tyranem, a Dereka za to, że złamał obietnicę – skrzywdził mnie i przypomniał tatę.

\- Nie mam gdzie iść… - mruknąłem, wczepiając palce w koszulkę Scotta – Nie mam nikogo. -  
\- Zostaniesz tutaj. - zadecydował Scott, patrząc na swoją mamę błagalnie – Oddam ci łóżko i część ubrań! -  
Melissa kiwnęła głową na tak, a na ustach Alfy pojawił się piękny uśmiech. Zapragnąłem go pocałować, ale szybko zbyłem to pragnienie – to głupota, Scott jest moim przyjacielem, nie całuje się przecież przyjaciół.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję. - wymamrotałem, wciskając głowę w jego szyję i pocierając ją nosem – Scott, nie musisz mi oddawać łóżka, prześpię się na kanapie. -  
\- Nie. - odpowiedział, obejmując mnie w pasie i chichocząc, na dotyk na swojej skórze – Musisz być ci wygodnie, bo będziesz tu spał do pełnoletności.-  
\- Do osiemnastki? A-ale ona będzie za rok! - wydukałem, odrywając się od niego. McCall uśmiechnął się słodko i pociągnął mnie w stronę swojego pokoju.

Szliśmy w ciszy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć przez tę dziwną chwilę bliskości – nie byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a ja nie byłem typem człowieka, który lubił okazywać swoje słabości.

\- Derek rzucił we mnie szklanką.  
Wiedziałem, że nie zapyta. Taki był – nie pytał, nie chcąc rozdrapywać ran.  
\- Co?  
\- Rzucił we mnie szklanką i kazał wypierdalać.  
\- O Boże.

Chciałem się nie przejmować, nie był przecież pierwszą osobą, która mnie uderzyła, ale to bolało. Ufałem mu, był moim Alfą, wsparciem, był dla mnie jak ojciec, a jednak wyrzucił mnie na bruk, jakbym był szkodnikiem, a nie jego Betą.

Pociągnąłem nosem, a Scott zerknął na mnie czule.  
\- Jest kolejny. Na początku był mój ojciec, a teraz on. - powiedziałem z goryczą.

Przysięgam, to wszystko działo się tak szybko, nie miałem czasu na pomyślenie.

W jednej chwili byłem zasmarkaną betą, a w drugiej byłem zasmarkaną i zaskoczoną betą, którą całowała Prawdziwa Alfa.

Scott, czując że nie oddaję pocałunku, speszył się i szybko odsunął się, drapiąc się po karku.  
\- Przepraszam! - pisnął spanikowany – Po prostu, przejechałeś nosem po mojej szyi, a tego używa się jako okazanie zainteresowania. Pomyślałem, że mnie lubisz w taki sposób w jaki ja lubię ciebie i… -

Położyłem dłonie na jego karku i krótko cmoknąłem go w usta na próbę. Po chwili jednak pocałowałem go porządnie, długo i trochę desperacko. Potrzebowałem, żeby ktoś mnie kochał, byłem spragniony ciepłych uczuć, których przecież nie doświadczyłem zbyt wiele.

\- Nie skrzywdzę cię. - obiecał, pocierając swoim nosem o ten należący do mnie. Wygiąłem usta w grymasie, który miał przypominać uśmiech i mruknąłem nieprzekonany:  
\- Derek też obiecywał, a gówno z tego wyszło.

McCall spojrzał na mnie uparcie i powtórzył obietnicę.

Posłuchałem serca, rozum zlałem i go pocałowałem.

I… Nie żałuję tego. Trzy lata temu zapytał się o to czy zostanę jego mężem. Odmówiłem, mówiąc, że to za szybko. Rok później ponowił pytanie, a ja się zgodziłem, jednak nie chciałem zorganizować ślubu zbyt szybko. „Jesteśmy jeszcze młodzi” mówiłem „Mamy jeszcze czas!”.

Teraz, co miesiąc odwiedzam jego grób.


End file.
